The Speed Racer Love Letters
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: self explanatory. Really cheesy
1. Letter 1

December 25, 2006

My dearest Trixie,

I must say that I had the time of my life last night. The way you looked last night stole my breath away. I mean that in all sincerity, Trixie. I've never felt this way about anyone.

I'm not entirely sure as to where I should start, Trixie, my love. Every time I hear your name mentioned, my breath catches in my throat. Just the mere mention of your name sends my blood racing and the sight of you . . . I can't help but smile.

I must be honest with you, Trixie. The way we kissed last night sent my blood boiling and I wanted to do more than just kiss. I don't know what I'd do without you, Trixie. I love you. More than what words can ever, ever say. I can't wait to see you again. Until the next time.

With all my love,

Speed Racer


	2. Letter 2

December 28, 2006

To my darling Speed:

I just received your letter today, though why you mailed it when we see each other nearly every day is beyond me. Still, I find it romantic that you would take the time to write me a letter then mail it. You are truly one of a kind.

I must say I enjoyed the Christmas Eve party as well, my darling. I didn't think Pops would go to such lengths just to throw a party for everyone on the Go Team and invite Racer X even. It was a sweet thing for him to do. And you . . . I couldn't believe how incredibly handsome you looked! Prince Charming. That is what I shall call you now.

My darling, after your confession, I feel the need to tell you a few things myself . . . I get light-headed whenever I'm near you. It's like I'm flying on the wings of an angel. My heart skips a beat. There are no words to describe the happiness I feel whenever I'm with you. I love you, Speed. And I want to be with you. Forever.

All my heart,

Trixie


	3. Letter 3

January 2, 2007

My dearest Trixie,

I know that it seems silly to write each other letters when we see each other nearly every day . . . but I can't help the way I feel about you. If it weren't for you . . . I don't think I'd be able to get up in the mornings. It warms my heart to think that I could still find something that puts a smile on your face. You are a light in my life, Trixie, a light that I don't ever want to be extinguished.

My mind keeps wandering back to Christmas and the New Year's Eve party that we went to. I never thought that a single kiss could sizzle so much . . . It seared right through me, setting my blood on fire. I have to admit that I wanted more.

You make me very happy, Trixie. More than what all the words in the world can say but I feel that it still wouldn't be enough. I love you. And when the time is right, I want to show you.

Trixie, this may seem a bit premature but I was wondering if you had any plans for Valentine's Day. I know that it's more than a month away but I would like to secure that day with you and you alone.

I await your reply, dearest. Please do not keep me waiting.

All of my heart,

Speed


	4. Letter 4

January 6, 2007

To my one and only Speed,

I can't believe how this is taking off! I don't think you intended for us to keep writing to each other like this. It's rather exciting!

When I read your letter, I couldn't help but blush when you mentioned that kiss New Year's Eve. It felt like it had seared through me, too . . . like electricity or fire . . . It felt like no other kiss we've ever shared and I've always enjoyed kissing you. I hope each kiss after that has been and will remain to be that incredible.

You are the reason why I even stay in this area anymore, Speed. I know you know about the tragedy that has always foreshadowed my life. If you hadn't been by my side when my parents had passed away, I don't know what I would have done. I am truly grateful for everything that you have brought into my life. I do love you.

Valentine's Day? No . . . I don't have any plans . . . though I had hoped to spend it with you. Why? Do you have something in mind?

With all of my love,

Trixie


	5. Letter 5

January 10, 2007

Trixie,

You're right. This has taken off rather well, hasn't it? I'm not sure what I had intended when I wrote that first letter. Maybe to convey the words that I can never seem to say when I'm around you. It's hard to say, really.

With all this talk of passionate kisses, with the way you feel when I hold you in my arms . . . everything about the way you move, the way you make me feel tells me that you are my one and only. There can never be another girl for me, Trixie. Never.

I never thought I'd say this but go shopping, Trixie. Find yourself the prettiest dress. Doesn't matter what the colour or the style is so long as it's a dress. But I also want you to feel comfortable in it, like you're a queen or something. Because you're the queen of my heart and, on Valentine's Day, I want the world to really know it. I mean, _really_ know it.

Hugs, kisses, and all my love,

Speed


	6. Letter 6

January 14, 2007

Dearest Speed,

You? At a loss for words? Somehow, I find that very hard to believe. I can recall many times when all someone had to do was ask you about racing. In fact, I seem to recall a similar situation happening yesterday, around that pretty girl . . .

And don't worry, Speed. I'm not mad about it. Not after I'd received your letter. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say those words. I mean, it does bother me when you flirt with other girls . . . and it would please me if you stopped, but I can't ask you to do that. I know that's now part of your image as a race car driver. You are, by far, the most approachable driver out there and that's saying a lot.

Shopping? But I don't need a new dress! I have plenty of them. But if you wish for me to do that, then I will. For you and for Valentine's Day. So long as you buy a new suit. I'm sorry, my love, but I don't want to be the only one overdressed.

XOXOXO,

Trixie


	7. Letter 7

January 18, 2007

My dearest,

Yes, my dear. At times I am at a loss for words but only when it comes to you. Racing isn't the only thing that excites me. If I told you about half of the dreams I've had about you . . .

I have to make this short, my love, as I hear Mom calling for me. (I told her I'd help her with some baking.) But I will promise you this. If you do not like the flirting then I shall my best not to flirt or make you feel like some other girl is worth more than you. That is far from the truth.

Anyway, I must go. I shall see you soon . . .

All of my heart,

Speed

PS About the suit . . . one step ahead of you. I already have one bought and, no, you cannot see it. Not until I pick you up on Valentine's Day. Until then . . .


	8. Letter 8

January 21, 2007

Dear Speed,

Already one step ahead of me on the suit? How did _that_ happen? And does this mean you can't see me in the new dress until Valentine's Day? This is going to be torture, not to be able to see how handsome you look. But if that's the way you're going to be about it . . .

I appreciate your offer to not flirt around other girls so much, Speed. I truly do. However, there is one slight problem with you trying to stop. You don't even realize you're flirting with someone! It's like an innate talent with you, something that drew me to you in the first place.

Baby, I love everything about you. I want you to understand that. Your eyes, the way you comb your hair, your cologne, your smile . . . I couldn't ask for anyone else to be like you because there is only _you_. Even if another man were to look like you, he wouldn't be you. Only you could make my heart race and flutter and that, my love, is just with a single thought. When I'm near you . . .

And I must now tend to my laundry, dearest. I hope to hear from you soon.

All my love,

Trixie


	9. Letter 9

January 25, 2009

To my one and only Trixie,

Yes. I'm one step ahead of you on the suit. And, though it will pain me not see you in whatever dress you choose, I agree. We must wait for the appointed day and time.

If I am not aware of my flirtatious behaviour, then I shall make myself aware of it. Trixie, you are the only one for me and that's what I want the entire world to see. So kick me, slap me in the arm, _anything_ to let me know that I'm overdoing it. Please, Trixie. This means a lot to me.

And I have never heard you talk like that, Trixie . . . What is it about these letters that we're able to express ourselves more freely than what we can when we're together? Another man to look like me? And here I always thought I was one of a kind . . . Just like you are, Trixie. There is no one else quite like you. You are the most honest, loving, and caring woman I have ever met, and I feel blessed to have known you for as long as I have.

Anyway, I must go. As you know, Pops wants me to start practicing today so I'm ready for the new racing season. The date and the time are set, Trixie, my love.

Yours and yours only,

Speed


	10. Letter 10

January 29, 2007

My darling Speed,

You want me to kick you or slap you if you're being overly flirtatious? Were you feeling all right when you wrote that last letter, Speed? That doesn't sound like you at all.

And I don't know what it is about these letters. But you're right. They have brought out more in us, more than what we've ever been able to express before. It's rather spooky . . . but this is something that we can work on! Showing each other how we feel when we're together, I mean. If only I didn't feel so shy around you . . .

I know I already told you this but you were magnificent the other day on the race track! For being out of practice, you did rather well, my beloved. I am proud of you!

The date and time are set? Are you referring to your Valentine's Day surprise?

Hugs and kisses,

Trixie


	11. Letter 11

February 1, 2007

My dearest,

Yes, I was feeling quite all right when I wrote that. And I'm quite serious about this as well. I don't want to do _anything_ that makes you uncomfortable or feel inadequate so I mean it when I say kick me if I become overly flirtatious.

I'm glad you've noticed what writing these letters has done for us. I feel closer to you than I could ever dream to be possible. My heart beats faster just thinking about it . . . and you. One day, Trixie, neither of us will be shy around each other and we'll wonder how we could have ever been. You'll see. I swear it.

How can you say that I did an excellent job? I hated that practice run, just like I hated yesterdays's practice run . . . everything was off, _I_ was off. I could have done better and I know it.

Two more weeks, Trixie . . . two more weeks until the big day. I can't wait.

With all of my love,

Speed

P.S. And what do you think I was referring to, Trixie? -winkwink-


	12. Letter 12

February 5, 2007

Speed,

I think you've hit your head on something rather hard, especially if you're _still _insisting that I kick you for being overly flirtatious. But . . . if you _insist_ . . .

And I can say you did an excellent job in the practice runs because I _watched_ you. Even at what you believe to be your worst, it's still better than what the competition was doing during _their_ practice runs. No matter what you say, you won't convince me that you were terrible.

Who was that guy you were talking to at the track yesterday? I drove by and meant to ask you on the phone last night but I forgot to. Is he a potential investor in Pops Motor Company?

I must end this, darling. Housework. Nine more days until your surprise, love. I didn't think I could more excited than what I did when you first suggested this date but I am! I love you so much, Speed. More than what I can ever say.

Until the next time,

Trixie


	13. Letter 13

February 9, 2007

Dearest Trixie,

As long as we're clear on the whole flirting thing . . . and I still think my practice times are horrid. I need to do better. It's just something I feel I need to do. Please understand. Your words are very encouraging but I can't help how I feel. I want to be the best there is. The best driver, the best son, the best friend . . . and the best boyfriend . . . It's just in me . . . I can't help it.

The man I was talking was Gerald O'Connell. Apparently, he and Pops know each other from somewhere. I think they competed with each other for Mom's affections, among other things. Funny thing is, he didn't act hostile towards me. Usually if someone's competed with Pops on something, they get hostile towards me. This guy didn't.

Anyway . . . five more days, Trixie. Five more days until my surprise. Are you ready?

All my love,

Speed


	14. Letter 14

February 13, 2007

Dear Speed,

The drive to be the best . . . something that seems to be extremely inherent to your family. Doesn't matter what it is, every single one of you has got to be the best at _something_ . . . no wonder I'm so attracted to you.

Gerald O'Connell, huh? Name really doesn't ring a bell or anything . . . what did he want?

Am I excited? Speed, that's an _understatement_! I can hardly _wait_! You're teasing me constantly about this! If not in your letters then when I see you! I don't know how you can sleep at night, with all of this torment you've been placing on me!

Oh well. By the time you get this, I'll already know what it is so . . .

Until tomorrow night . . . .

I love you.

Trixie


	15. Letter 15

February 18, 2007

Dearest Trixie,

I have died and gone to heaven. This can't be real . . . it all feels like some surreal dream . . .

Did you seriously accept my proposal?

All my love,

Speed


	16. Letter 16

February 21, 2007

Dear Speed,

It's true. I accepted your proposal.

Who was that girl you were hanging around with yesterday?

Trixie


	17. Letter 17

February 24, 2007

Dear Trixie,

Girl? What girl? Trixie, I have no idea as to what you're talking about. I've just proposed to you. Why would I be hanging around another girl?

Call me. Please. I can't stand not being able to talk to you.

All my love,

Speed


	18. Letter 18

February 27, 2007

Dear Speed,

I'm talking about the blonde-haired woman that had draped herself all over you at that diner! Surely you must remember someone like that! She was _beautiful_, Speed. Absolutely _beatiful_!

Don't expect me to call you right away. I'm still too upset about this. I love you but I just don't want to talk to you right now.

Trixie


	19. Letter 19

March 1, 2007

Dear Trixie,

I wasn't at any diner with any blonde, Trixie. I swear to you that I wasn't. If you don't believe me, just ask Mom. She knows where I was at that day. She'll be able to tell you.

Speed


	20. Letter 20

March 4, 2007

Dear Speed,

You were . . . with your mother that day? Then who was it that I saw? I mean, it looked like _you_. Same dark hair, same intense blue eyes . . . only his hair was down . . . and he wore dark clothing . . .

Now that I think about it, everything about that seemed weird . . .

Who was that in that diner?

Love,

Trixie


	21. Letter 21

March 8, 2007

Dear Trixie,

You said the man you saw looked like me? Dark hair? Blue eyes? But he wore dark clothing and his hair was _down_?

That is so strange.

All my love,

Speed


	22. Letter 22

March 12, 2007

Dear Speed,

I did. And the woman he was with . . . he was really into her, if you know what I mean. I didn't like the way it made me feel, when I saw that.

Maybe someone's out there trying to imitate you?

Love,

Trixie


	23. Letter 23

March 15, 2007

Dear Trixie,

I saw who you were talking about yesterday at that same diner you were telling me about, and I can see how you thought that guy was me. I just didn't realize that I looked so old.

Just kidding, Trixie. Just kidding.

As for him impersonating me . . . no. He isn't. I know who he is and why he's in Farmington Hills. Remember me talking about Gerald O'Connell? Well, the guy you saw was his second son, Ryan. The woman with Ryan is his wife, Torie. They're just here visiting.

And I accept your apology, Trixie. I really do. Now we can get back to the really important stuff.

You know what I mean.

Yours forever,

Speed


	24. Letter 24

March 17, 2007

Dear Speed,

Okay, now I feel really silly . . . I should have known that it wasn't you . . . not after you'd proposed to me . . .

Are you sure that Ryan and Torie are just here visiting and not to compete with you? Gerald and Pops _were_ competitors, after all . . .

Anyway, there's something I really need to talk to you about. I know I should have said something earlier when I talked to you but I hadn't thought about it at that time.

We need to talk wedding dates, Speed. We're engaged. And that means planning. Lots and lots of planning.

I hear the microwave going off . . . I felt lazy tonight. Something quick and easy for dinner . . .

I look forward to your response, Speed.

I love you. You're my heart and soul. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you . . .

Trixie


	25. Letter 25

March 21, 2007

Dear Trixie,

I'm sure Ryan isn't here to compete with me. He's an artist, according to Gerald. Not a race car driver.

For some reason, I have this feeling that this will be the last letter exchanged between us. Why, I don't know. I just do.

I love you, too, Trixie. You're my world. You're the reason why I get up in the mornings and why I fight so hard to win each race . . . There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. Anything. I'd walk through hell and back just to be wherever you are, Trixie.

I love you.

Speed


End file.
